The present invention relates to an Acala cotton (Gossypium hirsutum L.) seed, a cotton plant and plant parts, a cotton variety and a cotton hybrid. This invention further relates to a method for producing cotton seed and plants.
Cotton is the world's leading natural fiber and the second largest oilseed crop. Cotton production is a multi-billion dollar industry, and therefore a vital agricultural commodity to both the U.S. and global economies. In addition to textile manufacturing, cotton and cotton by-products provide raw materials that are used to produce a wealth of consumer-based products such as foodstuffs, livestock feed, fertilizer, and paper.
Enhancing the ability of cotton varieties to provide higher and more economically achieved yields and commercial qualities of fiber and oil involves enhancing the genetic potential for these complexly inherited traits. Additionally, constantly evolving diseases, insects, and environmental stresses continually threaten previously resistant and tolerant varieties. To this end, improving cotton varieties is a challenging and ongoing undertaking.